Delilah's Vision
by MarilynMonroe1926
Summary: Not very good at summaries but: Delilah was horrified when she read The Highfield Mole, which was an innocent children's book with a sinister message in it. As she reads through the pages, it triggers dark memories which was hidden in her for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**Delilah's Vision**

One of the last humans on Earth to believe in a sinister subterranean race was a woman named Delilah. She wasn't the only one as she realized that there were secret groups around dealing with them, but she was what seemed to be the only one in Ireland. You see, couple weeks back a man named Dr. Burrows handed a journal (delivered by a man named Drake) to the topsoil world which depicted what seemed to be a some whacked up fairy tale, but it soon turned into a nightmare for Delilah. As she flipped through the pages of _The Highfield Mole, _her hands trembled as she read every single word about underground civilizations and the people called the Styx.

When Delilah was 14 when she received the shock of her life. She had been playing in her grandmother's house way out in the rural sides of Ireland when she happened to see some very peculiar men. They looked very eccentric, wearing long coats with corpse-like faces walking about. They moved very fast and agile as they whispered in some strange fashion. Wearing dark sunglasses and hiding in the shadows, they seemed to be waiting for Mr. Walsh, an old man of 68.

Delilah crept closer as her curiosity got the better of her. The tall grass was easy to hide her and she hid behind a tree, peeking from the branches. The door to Mr. Walsh's house suddenly opened, and with lightning speed, the strange men grabbed him and suddenly went inside the house, slamming the door behind him. Mr. Walsh was letting out a struggle before being dragged inside, with screams and shouts.

By this time, she was so shocked that she put her hand around her mouth to stop herself from letting out a shriek. The sun was setting when this was happening, and she took up the courage to walk towards the house. Making sure that she was by herself, she looked through the dirty window, and her eyes widened in shock. Mr. Walsh was tied to a chair, and in front of him were the same men she saw, except they were wearing a coat with white collars. Their shiny jet black hair was sleeked back with their piercing black eyes fixed on the poor old man. They were carrying a strange light bulb with them, fixed on a table. It had a green light, and when they used it on Mr. Walsh, he let out an agonizing scream.

"What is your purpose!" they suddenly shouted. The questions were coming back and forth, and Mr. Walsh by this time was gurgling out blood. His torture was fortunately over when he passed out. Before passing out though, he spotted Delilah through the window and gave her a look that said, "Get out of here!" She turned away and broke down in tears, trying to be as quiet as she could. She broke out and ran towards the direction of the house, and when she looked back, she saw the strange men had spotted her, but she was far away so they didn't run after her.

"We'll catch her." One of them said, not even showing a concerned face. His assistant just nodded, and said something in a very nasally language to the others. "Just make sure we do before the police does."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Delilah ran as fast as she can to the nearest police station, which was pretty far away. Her sandals broke along the way but she didn't care; all she could think about was poor Mr. Walsh and how he was tortured by the strange men. She felt the need to tell the police since she felt that they could protect her. The night was getting darker which made her run even faster. Blonde curls were being blown in the wind with slim fair legs striding across the road to town. No one was out except for some middle aged people, and a stray dog lying under the car.

When she crashed into the police station, the only detective in there was too busy reading the newspaper to even notice her. She cleared her throat and quickly ran up to the detective and said, "Officer, please, an old man needs help!" she shook his arm to get his attention, but he did not respond nor even give the girl a mere glance. She tried to get his attention again by snapping in his face but still no response from the man.

"Please listen to me!" she was practically close to crying in his ears, but he just took a doughnut and continued reading the paper, still not giving Delilah a glance. By this time, she felt really freaked about by today's events. She let out a shaky sigh and started playing with her dress to stop herself from having a breakdown. _Why isn't he responding? _She thought. She straightened herself and looked around. The police station was certainly clean, but it looked like the police didn't really do much.

"Looks like we have one confused girl here," someone suddenly said. She turned around to see where the voice came from, and realized it was the same strange man that was torturing Mr. Walsh. This person was thin but tall, with jet black hair slicked back. He was wearing a black coat with white collars and had a very nasty scar that was running down his face. The way he looked at her made her feel very uneasy. He took one step towards her, and she subconsciously took a step back. He let out his hands and beckoned her to come closer.

"It's ok, come here. I won't hurt you." She shook her head no in defiance, and continued stepping away from the strange man. The man let out a chuckle, and put his hands behind his back. "I see that you're a very hard girl to crack open. But it's ok, I have no choice but to do this to you." Just when he finished his sentence, she felt very strong hands grab her hands and legs. Someone put a bag over her head and they quickly tied her hands before she could let out a struggle.

"It's ok, this will only hurt a little." The man whispered into her ear, and she felt something very sharp go into her thigh. "It'll make you feel good." After that, she fell into a world with swirling colors and smells, and the next thing she remembers was darkness.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." She heard a distant voice. "Wake up." It said, as it got louder this time. She opened one her eyes, but quickly closed them when bright light entered it. She full opened her eyes this time to see the same man standing over her. He gave her a smile that reminded her of the Cheshire cat, and his black beady eyes glistened, as if he was enjoying seeing her in a state like this. She let out a struggle but it was futile since she was bound in restraints. Her clothes were still on her, but some parts of it were ripped, and she could she injection scars on it.

"Let me go you bastard!" she let out psychotic screams which echoed throughout the whitewashed room. The man laughed as he heard her pitiful screams, and suddenly grabbed her hair, which made her shut up. Her got real closer to her face, and whispered in her ear, "Look, I know you're just a 14 year old going through puberty, so if you want to see the day you get a boyfriend and get married, I suggest that you shut up and let things be easier." Delilah's screams turned into soft sobs as she took what he said into consideration. He let go of her hair and said, "There, that's a good girl. Now, I heard you were being naughty and was peeking around someone else's house. I guess I should teach you a lesson."


End file.
